pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mareas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Slightly Sweet Girls Z! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:35, July 8, 2010 I'm here! I'm sorry I didn't answer, I wasn't on the computer! :( But I'm here now! :) Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I love your avatar!! :D 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 21:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome :) FPGZ! 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will, but I have to go now, about to get kicked off my computer :P But I'll work on it tomorrow morning. Byez! 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! And, if you want, I can make pic for Veronica "Ronnie" Kender. :) 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 17:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm more of a drawer, so I'll draw it when I'm not on the computer. I'll probably be done this night. :) 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 17:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay! :D 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 17:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT?????? 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 17:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's just weird. -_-' Why would your parents block one of your pages?? 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 17:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. :( Maybe I could edit the pages for you? 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 17:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, okay. You could tell me on my talk page what you want on the page and I'll add it on the page. :) 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 17:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thankz and you're welcome! :D TTYL! 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 18:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm Here! 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Pics Will do! 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 03:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I love your drawings!! :) 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 03:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Camera: That's great! SSGZ: Can't you tell him that you created the SSGZ? 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 03:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh.......... 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 03:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) DRIVING ME NUTS!!!!! MY STUPID COMPUTER JUST BLOCKED ME FROM SEEING FIREPUFF GIRLS Z!!!!! OMG! WHAT THE FUDGE!!!!! Oh, I'm sorry. :-/ 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 03:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay that's great! 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 14:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Sigh.....at least we tried. 'Da Randomz Chick '''Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup.......so......Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying to get an id--I GOT IT! Daisy and Didi get mad at each other for an unknown reason, and the boys try to help them be friends again by making a carnival! :D 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm......I don't know.....I got it! Nah....I don't know. 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that's good! :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) That's great! Thanks for using Daisy and Didi in your series! :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'm so excited. *runs around in little circles* 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe they could fight about...........eh................I don't know. :-/ 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 17:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) That's a great idea! :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 18:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! I finally got an idea of what Isabelee should look like! Go to this link to check the pic out! And here's my version of Ronnie! :D 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 23:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Thankz anyways! :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 23:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, not really, but I am thinking of how Daisy met David! 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 23:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! Btw, what characters you need help with? 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 23:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay.....what type of characters? Sorry if I seem like I'm asking a lot of questions. 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 00:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, but I meant like what type of characters: girly-girls, punk rockers, surfer dudes, quiet cuties, nerdy know-it-alls, awesome people, popular snobs, etc., etc. 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 00:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, LOL. Let's start with..............(insert type of character you want to have first here). 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 00:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, stuck-up snobs.......girl or boy? 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 00:10, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay......how about a Reyna Estrada, a girl who thinks shes all that, but when Isabelee arruved, was forced down the popularity ladder and has befriended Isabelee to eventually overthrow her popularity kingdom? 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 00:16, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, she wears purple Converse, a black skirt with a purple T-shirt that says "I ROCK!". She has hazel eyes and light brown hair with bangs. Oh yeah, and to make the pic faster, just edit this pic of Isabella on Paint! :) What are converses what s a converse? Are they shoes? Yes they are shoes, they're like Didi's shoes. :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 00:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead, the accesories will make her look more "important" as she would think. :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 00:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No bow, but give her a something like a clip. 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 01:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Some Characters You Might Want To Use *Eric Nevis-loud, Irving-like guy who is obsessed with reverse-engineering *Matt Hoover- quiet, nerdy-type Oceanview Boy *Freddy Garcia-guy in love with Daisy *Mary Icesmoke-girly-girl and punk rocker, rich and bratty, etc. *Woody Song- Country cowboy, based off on my favorite Toy Story character ^^ Thankz! 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 01:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I already checked them out! Good job! PS, if you watch a movie, I recommend Toy Story 3, or Despicable Me! :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 16:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. It's kinda awkward now 'cause my favorite chracter is Woody, tied with Flint Lockwood and Ferby! LOL ^.^' Karate Kid is cool too. :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 16:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, but I don't think she'll get much votes. 'Da Randomz Chick '''Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 16:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 17:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hr hmm Hello hmm